Navegando en las Misteriosas Aguas Magicas
by Layni Db
Summary: Este es un Fic de Universo Alternativo... Riven es el hijo de un famoso y temido Pirata... Musa una doncella de la Nobleza que Odia a los Piratas.. Que sucedera en esta increible Historia? descubrelo tu Misma! Dejen sus preciosos Reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi nuevo Fan fic… es con los personajes de las Winx pero en Universo Alternativo… :D es sobre Piratas espero y les agrade!

Los personajes de Winx Club que salen en esta historia no me pertenecen son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia y algunos personajes son de mi Autoría…

Era un día soleado como casi todos lo que vivimos al tocar Puerto… Habíamos llegado a la Costa Esmeralda un lugar donde se dice hay mucho dinero pero ba!.. a mi la verdad no me interesa tanto como a mi Padre…

Riven!, Riven!... Mira cuanta gente Noble hay aquí!...

Si Padre perfecto para tu gran motín…

Ya te dije Hijo que cuando hallamos recolectado lo suficiente tendrás tu propio barco…

No lo necesito asi estoy bien…

Bueno hijo igual tarde o temprano te quedaras con mis pertenencias y espero y pongas - muy en alto el nombre del mejor pirata…

Si padre como digas

Capitán Grey! – escuchaba una voz detrás de ellos…

Si Helio?

Capitan ya fui a investigar un poco y si este lugar esta lleno de gente noble y al parecer el Príncipe quiere casarse y esta muy interesado en una chica… al parecer hoy habrá un gran baile Capitán

Una chica he?... y sabes su nombre?

Si! Se llama Isabelle…

Isabelle… Perfecto! Este es un trabajo para ti Riven… y tu lo acompañaras Helio….

Para mi? Y que se supone que voy a hacer Padre… Seducir y robarme a la chica del Principito para poder Cobrar una gran recompensa…

Exacto Hijo…

Que? Es enserio? Quieres que me robe a la chica?

Si!, ya esta decidido Helio vallan por sus ropas de gala y alístense hay un baile al que tienen que asistir….

Cuanto detesto todo esta vida… Bueno se hizo de noche y Helio y yo teníamos que asistir al dichoso Baile… era una tontería tener que seducir a una noble jovencita que estupidez….

Llegamos al Baile era con Antifaces! Como diablos iba a encontrar a esa chica…. Si aun viendo sus rostros era difícil… ahora sin ver a nadie al rostro es una locura.. Mejor hubiera venido mi Padre a robarse a la chica y no yo… si amo seducir a chicas bonitas pero a las de la nobleza? Por favor…

Riven creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensamos..

Si, si toma el antifaz que nos dios ese idiota y vamos a buscar a la chica…

Habia sientos de chicas en ese baile todas muy hermosas… pero hubo una de entre todas que llamo mas mi atención llevaba el cabello recogido y enrollado… tenia unos mechones al frente su antifaz era rojo al igual que su vestido era hermosa… a Helio le llamo la atención una chica con un vestido Rosa… llevaba el cabello suelto y tenia una Rosa como adorno en el… Asi que nos divdimos iríamos a ver si alguna de nuestras chicas era Isabelle…. Me acerque poco a poco a la chica del antifaz Rojo… hasta que llegue junto a ella, me sorprendía que nadie la sacara a bailar…

Buenas noches mi Leydi…. –Dije Cortésmente tratando de parecer lo mas noble que pudiera-

Buenas noches Caballero

Como se encuentra usted hermosa Joven…

Muy bien y gracias por el halago, Cual es su nombre?

Mi nombre es… Riven Bass…

Riven mucho gusto – dijo Musa haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Musa Isabelle-

Isabelle el placer es todo mío...- Dije Besando su mano-

Quisieras Bailar una pieza?

Con mucho gusto….

La saque a bailar esos típicos bailes aburridos no se como le hice para seguirle la corriente en todas las piezas, le propuse que fuéramos al jardín, al salir pude ver a Helio con su linda chica cosa fácil a Helio nunca le costo trabajo conquistar a alguien…

Y bien te podrías quitar el antifaz por favor?

Si, si solo usted se lo quita primero…

Me quite el antifaz y ella toco mi rostro con cierta delicadeza sentí algo extraño… pero no le tome importancia, Después ella se quito el antifaz, era hermosa tenia unos ojos negros con un toque azul precioso, me quede frente a ella sin palabras….

Y bien? – Preguntaba Musa-

Y bien que?- Les respondí…

No me vas a besar?

Queria que la besara? Estaba muy asombrado esta chica era rebelde no como las demás… asi que tome su rostro entre mis manos, acaricie su cabello y la bese, fue un beso diferente a todos los que había dado, ella me besaba con cierta lujuria….

Isabelle creo que debemos parar…

Por que joven Riven acaso le da miedo que una chica indefensa como yo pueda abusar de usted- decía en un tono sarcástico-

Claro que no! Pero no se me hace apropiado para la primera cita…

Apropiado? Jaja y quien dijo eso? Por favor somos de la nobleza nunca nos dejan hacer nada… vamos no seas aburrido solo un poco mas…

De repente escuche un cañonazo era el barco de mi padre y esa era la señal… voltee a ver a Helio pero ya no estaba… Asi que tome a la chica por la cintura… y la cargue…

Asi esta mejor! Que? Espera a donde me llevas imbécil! Bajame! En este mismo instante…

Lo siento Musa pero las cosas son asi… se que el rey esta interesado en ti asi que vas a venir conmigo…

Y a donde me vas a llevar?

A mi barco… soy un pirata pequeña Princesa…

Un pirata! Que asco me bese con un pirata! Bájame idiota! Te odioooo bájame…

No hasta que nos paguen una muy buena suma por ti….

Llegamos al barco y mi padre me ordeno encerrarla en un calabozo…

Sácame de aquiii Imbecil! Ya veras cuando el Príncipe Jhon los atrape! Los mandaran a la horca! Y yo te veré morir!

Si Princesa?

Eres un Idiota Riven! Un idiota!

Sali de dejar a la pequeña loca en la celda y partimos a los mares de issi allí nadie nos encontraría pronto…

Padre y Helio?

Ha si Helio… esta por allá… espera quien es esa doncella con la que esta charlando..

Demonios! Helio Trajiste a otra doncella! El plan era solo robarnos a Isabelle!

No se preocupen ella quiso venir con nosotros… -Decia Helio-

Si? Y ella quien es?- decía Riven-

Soy la Princesa Flora…

La princesa! En que diablos estabas pensando!

Que? Yo no sabia nada lo juro- Decía Helio-

No se preocupen chicos no diré nada, estoy harta de toda esa vida, quería huir, si quieren también pueden pedir recompensa por mi, les darán mucho mas que por Musa…

Musa? Quien es Musa? – Decía el Capitán Grey- Hasta para eso eres inútil Riven! Trajiste a la chica equivocada…

Claro que no… se llama Musa Isabelle…

Bueno, Entonces quieres que cobremos recompensa por ti? Pues serás tratada como una Prisionera también… Riven llévatela con la otra….

Que? No esperen!... –Decía Flora-

Lo sentimos Princesita tu también iras con la otra princesa...

Riven llebava a Flora Tambien al Calabozo….

Oye sácame de aquí! Yo me ofrecí sola no necesito estar en una celda…

Lo siento así son las cosas…

Flora?,- Decía Musa- Flora! Amiga que haces aquí…

Hay Musa me escape con el tal Helio… Odio esa vida que llevo estar encerrada todo el dia en un castillo…

Pero que dices Flora estas loca? Es la mejor vida que podrías pedir…

No Musa la loca eres tu… uno necesita ser libre como los pajaros del cielo…

Pero hasta a ellos los aíslan Flora…

Si pero no a Todos….

Flora! Tengo una idea para salir! Estuve observando la puerta y aplicando una palanca podemos salir… allí esta un viejo madero….

Esta bien Musa… Pero tenemos que esperar a que toquen puerto y bajen casi todos para poder escapar….

Bueno espero y les haya gustado mi nuevo Fan Fic… Disfrútenlo… dejen sus preciosos Reviews y nos vemos hasta el Prox Capitulo… :D


	2. Chapter 2

Esperamos hasta que no se escuchara ruido alguno para tratar de salir de el calabozo, cuando no se escuchaban mas murmullos decidimos intentar hacer palanca con un trozo de madera que estaba en el calabozo para tratar de salir...

- Es inútil Musa, no se puede zafar la puerta

- Si Flora ya me di cuenta- le dije con una mirada de incredulidad

De repente escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escaleras así que rápido quitamos el trozo de madera con el que estábamos haciendo palanca para abrir la puerta y nos hicimos las dormidas

- Chicas, Chicas!... Umm Flora!- Se escuchaba en susurro...

Volteamos y pudimos ver un chico alto de cabello largo, unos pantalones cafés, y una camisa verde, se veía muy bien para ser un pirata, cosa que me impresiono por que yo consideraba a los piratas unos pandrosos...

-Helio!- decía Flora- Que, que haces aquí?

- Vengo a sacarlas, por supuesto, no puede estar encerrada tan grande belleza en una celda-Dijo Helio mirando a Flora, Flora solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada, eran un par de tortolitos...

-Bueno, nos va a sacar o que?-Le dije al ver que se quedaron como mensos viéndose el uno al otro- Después tendrán tiempo de mirarse todo lo que quieran...

-Musa!- Me decía Flora en tono de indiscreción...

- Que? yo solo digo lo que veo jaja

-Claro que las voy a sacar...pero primero este es el plan de otro lado de la isla donde estamos pude ver que estaba un barco de la armada del rey, necesito que corran lo mas rápido posible antes de que todos se den cuenta de que ya no están, vallan y por favor no le digan nada a ellos de que estamos aquí hasta mañana si?

-SI Helio no te preocupes-Decía Flora

Así que salimos y corrimos lo mas rápido posible hasta ver a lo lejos un barco... Helio y Flora se detuvieron un poco atrás y comenzaron a decirse algunas cosas de repente pude ver que se besaban y Flora venia corriendo hacia a mi...

-Que Pillina eres Florita! quien te viera ya te ligaste a un pirata...

- Hay Musa deja de Molestar... Mejor vamos a subir al barco corre...

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al barco subimos y llegamos a la puerta de la cámara del capitán...

- Jhon... Si no la encontramos que vamos a hacer... ella básicamente era mi salvación…

- No se Eliot pero sin ella te quedas en la ruina si, si la quiero como mujer, no solo como una mercancía, pero tu me dijiste que no me quedaba de otra mas que te pagara, si no jamás me darías la mano de tu hija...

- No soy estúpido, esa chica me ha costado caro... Necesito mi dinero de vuelta…

Me quede como petrificada al lado de la puerta, Flora me observaba.

- Que sucede Musa?

- Es mi Padre, hablando con tu hermano, el prácticamente me vendió a tu hermano...

- Que?- Decía Flora- Pero yo he visto a mi hermano y puedo ver que esta loco por ti...

- Si pero mi padre le dijo que no le iba a dar mi mano, si no le daba a cambio algo...

-Dinero- decía Flora-

-Si- Decía yo con lágrimas en mis ojos-Como es posible que mi propio padre me vendiera... Como?...

-No te preocupes Musa, mi hermano te va a querer mucho y nunca jamás volverás a ver al patán de tu padre...

- Que? Acaso estas loca, ni muerta me caso con tu hermano, también acepto el trato pudieron haber muchas mas formas de hacer esto, no comprándome...

-Pero Musa, entonces que piensas que vamos a hacer si no les hablamos a donde vamos a ir? del otro lado de la isla están los piratas...

-Piratas eso es!...

-Que estas pensando Musa...

-Una muy dulce venganza que jamás olvidaran... y también esta incluida tu libertad Flora, lo prometo...

Al día siguiente el barco de la armada partió sin darse cuenta que les faltaban algunas cosas...

Mientras tanto...

-Como es posible que dos estúpidas Princesitas escaparan!.- Decía el Capitán

-Padre, yo no tengo idea...

-Como no Riven esas niñas estaban a tu cuidado

-Pero yo allí las deje anoche...

-Capitán al parecer hicieron palanca con este trozo de madera-Decía Helio-

- Um princesas inteligentes... Que? ese barco que va allá no es de la armada...?

-Al parecer si Padre...

- Maldita sea! de seguro ya se escaparon... Bien acamparemos aqui otro dia, Riven llévate a los muchachos vallan a traer víveres…

-Si padre...

Riven, Helio, Y la demás tripulación salieron a buscar comida y agua...

-Bien Muchachos vallan a buscar comida, yo ire por agua...

-Te encuentras bien Riven?- Decia Helio...

-Si solo quiero estar solo, yo ire por el agua si?

-Como quieras...

Riven se dirigió hacia las montañas se introdujo en una cueva donde había un manantial

-umm... Soltaba un suspiro Riven- Espero poder encontrar a Emily...

Llegaba al manatial y tomaba un poco de agua de el... agarraba las cantimploras y las empezaba a llenar una por una...Cuando de repente...

-Hola Guapo...

Riven volteaba y podia ver a una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, era de tez blanca se encontraba recargada en una piedra dentro del agua...

Riven solo dio una pequeña sonrisa...

-Hola Emily! Pense que no vendrias a verme...

-Y perderme de ver al chico mas apuesto de la tierra? Claro que no

- Ja de la tierra buen chiste!..

-Que? tu no haz visto a los chicos acuaticos...

-Acuaticos... que genial nombre en lugar de decir Sirenos- Decia Riven mientras hacia unas comillas con sus manos...

-Ja dejalos en paz eso se escucha muy Gay y ellos no son Gay...

-jaja pues si se escucha asi... Dime que ha echo la chica mas preciosa del océano…

-Yo? Pues no hay mucho que hacer... la verdad las cosas han estado un poco aburridas.. Por cierto supiste de la nueva chica Pirata?

- Una chica Pirata? por favor...

-Si es verdad yo he visto su nave ademas de que dicen que esta ganando muchos adeptos…

-Sabes su nombre?

-Si creo que Dark o Dary no se...

-Um Darcy?

-Si ella!

-Genial... es mi exnovia...

-Tu ex? dicen que es muy bonita...

-Si, lo es pero no tanto como tu... se acercaba a la pelirroja y le agarraba la cara por la barbilla...

-Vamos Riven- se alejaba de el- Sabes que por mas que nos queramos lo nuestro nunca podra ser... yo nunca podre salir del agua, y tu nunca podras vivir para siempre debajo del mar...

- Si lo se... Pero es inevitable Emily... te he llegado a querer tanto.. que aveces no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... se que es una estupidez, pero me gusta soñar...

- Riven... tarde o temprano encontraras a tu sirena terrestre... Decia la sirena con un poco de nostalgia... Sabes yo tambien te quiero pero esto nunca se podra...

-Riven! ya estan llenas las cantimploras?, se escuchaba una voz en la entrada de la cueva?

-Si enseguida voy...

-Quieres que te ayude?

-No Helio Gracias..

-Bueno...

Helio se alejaba... Riven se colgaba las cantimploras...

-Bueno Princesita, es hora de que nos despidamos...

-Cuando vendras de nuevo?

-Ja! vez que no puedes vivir sin mi? Pronto encontraremos la forma de estar juntos Emily lo prometo...

-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir Riven... Cuidate y nos vemos, estare cuidando de ti...

-Gracias preciosa, por cierto saludame a la Princesa Layla...

-Si lo hare...

La sirena se quedaba alli sobre la roca viendo como se alejaba su amor imposible a lo lejos..

Aquel chico de ojos purpura y cabello rojizo, sin duda me robo el corazon... Decia mientras daba un suspiro- Lastima que nunca podra ser, deseo que pronto el encuentre alguien, y pueda ser feliz...

Mientras tanto...

Musa!.. Estas segura de esto?

Nunca estuve mas segura de algo Flora..

Y si nos descubren...

Claro que no! Jamás tendrán idea de que estamos aquí...

Bueno aquí Termina este capitulo, Que les pareció?, espero y les este gustando ya saben cualquier comentario déjenlo por aquí! Y Panchii no te preguntaba como habías encontrado mi historia de saber que cosa te interesaba jaja si no que te pregunte encontrar de hallar… de cómo la bucaste :D sale espero sus preciosos Reviewss… los quiero

.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

-Musa en verdad estas segura de esto?

-Ya te dije que si Flora, ahora silencio!, no quieres que descubran lo que hemos hecho

En el barco del padre de Riven

-Riven ya acabaron de recoger los víveres? Tenemos que partir

-Si padre, ye tenemos agua y alimentos

-Bien, Helio vamos dirige el barco a la Isla de la muerte tenemos que reclutar a mas gente…

-Si capitán-Decia Helio

Asi zarparon a la Isla de la muerte, cuando llegaron…

-Vamos Helio hay que ir al bar a recoger mas gente-Decia Riven

-Si vamos…

En uno de los botes del barco del Capitan Grey

-Flora!, Flora! Nuestro plan funciono a la perfección! Y mira tal como lo supuse una nave de la armada!

-Bien Musa tienes muy buenas ideas, ahora que?

-El siguiente punto de mi plan, ten amárrate el cabello que no se te vea como de mujer, mira asi como yo…

-Musa de donde sacaste esos pantalones?

-jaja son de los del barco de tu hermano, y la camisa la robe de la ropa de Riven… Toma! Es de Helio…

-Acéptalo Musa te gusta el hijo del pirata tanto como me gusta a mi Helio…

-No seas ridícula Flora, mi corazón aun no tiene dueño… Ahora vístete tenemos que bajar de este barco…

Musa y Flora bajaban usando pantalones y unas camisas estilo piratas traian pañoletas en la cabeza y sombreros, unas botas elegantes, una cartera para pistola y para una espada, en realidad se camuflajeaban demasiado bien, puesto que usaban ropa de hombre

-Ahora que Musa?

-Shhh allí viene un tipo, recuerda mi nombre es Mark y el tuyo am am que será bueno… Fye! Si eso es Fye!...

-Que? nombre de….

-Tu! Si tu! Cucaracha inmunda!-Decia Musa con una voz Varonil…

-Que?-Decia Flora-

-Habla como hombre tonta!- Decia Musa entre Dientes..

-Me dices a mi cucaracha inmunda?-Decia un joven de facciones Finas y tez extremadamente Blanca, cara alargada asombrosos ojos Grises, Cabello un poco largo color Negro. Te Atreves a llamarme Cucaracha? Acaso no sabes quien soy…

-No y la verdad no me interesa, necesito que me ayudes a robar un barco, conseguir gente, te dare muy buena paga-Decia Musa

-Ja! Me quieres de tu criado?-Decia el muchacho

-De mi criado?, no claro que no-Decia Musa mientras caminaba de forma varonil de un lado a otro, Te quiero hacer mi teniente en Jefe…

-Teniente en Jefe, suena tentador, pero empecemos a conocernos quien eres?

-Yo soy un pirata de las costas de Nigui muy lejos de aquí como haz de saber, mi tripulación y yo fuimos atacados por Mirely… por lo que todo se perdió solo salimos con vida Fye y yo…

-Mirely he?, Historia impresionante… Bien que se supone que veniste a buscar a estas aguas, y que me vas a dar si consigo gente para ti y te ayudo a robar un barco, soy Fiel a mi ama la Srita. Darcy…

-Una pirata he?... Pues hablo de que los motines puedes tomar cuanto quieras de ellos, me da igual el dinero, siendo cosas mas extremas como cosas mágicas que habitan en la mayoría de estas costas lo compartiremos…

-Que me dices de los misteriosos Pergaminos embrujados de Colón?

-Los escritos de Colón?, los que dicen exactamente como entrar a la antigua Atlantis?

-Si esos…

-Obvio sin ti, yo no entro, y sin mi tu tampoco… Después veremos lo que hay allí y podremos decidir que hacer con todo…

-Hecho! Mi nombre es Nathanael, el tuyo es?

-Mark… Capitan Mark Harrison… Bien Nate.. para mas corto.. Quiero un barco de la amada del rey…

-De la armada del rey? Acaso esta loco?

-Por supuesto que no idiota, del otro lado de la costa vi un barco de la armada, la mejor parte es que tengo la llave del camarote del capitán… asi que no me preocupa, y hay una cosa mas interesante… tenemos la espada de Cortes asi que no será mas que quitarle un dulce a un bebe… Reune gente te veo en 15 min diles que tengo mucho dinero y que les pagare solo por unirse… Corre ya!

-Ti… Tiene la espada de Cortes! Pero como?...

-Larga Historia… digamos que Mirely me la obsequio..

-Impresionante lo veo en 15 min capitán Harrison, y otra cosa voy a ir a mi barco y tomare el mapa hacia los escritos de Colón…

-Ok… Pero es para ya!

El joven pirata corria hacia el bar de los piratas iba discretamente en menos de 10 min ya tenia a mas de 30 personas… todas se levantaban y dejaban a Riven y Helio hablando…

-Que sucede?-Le preguntaba Riven a otro joven…

-Un nuevo pirata ofrece riquezas solo por unírsele!, además dicen que tiene la espada de Cortes!

-La espada de Cortes? Acaso estas demente! De donde carajos saco la espada! Mi padre y yo llevamos años buscando sin éxito!...

-Si eso dicen… Dinero mas poder..! yo me le uno! Nos vemos…

En el barco de la armada…

-Musa! Allí están unos guardias…

-No te preocupes, ven!-Musa saltaba hacia el barco…

-Hola mis querideos Guardias-Decia Musa mientras sacaba su espada…

-Quien eres! Baja de este barco es del hijo del rey…

-Oh! Del pobre principito? Gu gu tata papi papi… sin el estúpido rey no es nada…

-No te atrevas hablar asi del Principe!...

-jaja Ilusos ahora quítense de mi camino, Estorbos!-Decia Musa

-Si? Tu y cuantos mas nos van a quitar?

-Yo y mi poderosa espada tarados, Ahora a un lado!-Musa hacia un ademán al hacia el lado izquierdo y todos los guardias salian disparados hacia un lado de la borda…

-Flora corre!...

-Capitan Harrison! Volvimos… Decia Nate

-De verdad nos daras todo lo que este chiflado nos dijo?-Decia una multitud de piratas..

-Claro! Ahora suban cucarachas inútiles… tu! Dame los planos!.. Icen las velas!... Nathanael vamos todo a estribor!...

Asi Musa o mas bien Mark y su fiel amigo "Fye" zarparon hacia nuevas aventuras que les deparara en el sig capitulo?

Si lo se esta corto el capitulo! Pero es para mantener el misterio! Espero y les halla gustado! ;) hasta la Próxima y Gracias la chica que publico en mi Fan fic… lo siento no recuerdo tu nombre pero se que haz puesto reviews en mi otra historia… Agradecimiento especial para ti en mi otro Cap lo prometo… :D y Frida! Eres una gran amiga te quiero milllll

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**


	4. Nota del Autor

Hola a todas, solo subo esta nota de autor, por el momento, para decirles que eme dicsulpen por no subir Capitulo, la verdad no se cuando pueda subir, he tenido varios problemas familiares, y la verdad no tengo cabeza para escribir capítulos u_u… pero les prometo que pronto subiré, de verdad lo siento, pronto habrá nuevo capitulo, Gracias a todos mis lectores los quiere Layni ;)


	5. Capitulo 4 El comienzo de mi Historia

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de ****Rainbow S.p.A que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**Capitulo. 4 **

**"El comienzo de mi Historia"**

Era un dia muy soleado en Port Island, aquella Isla era un pueblo muy peculiar, pues era la Isla central de un nicho de Islas, era un lugar de gente sencilla, y algunos pocos nobles, allí todas las personas de las demás Islas se concentraban para mercadear, asi que era una isla muy ajetreada, niños corriendo de aquí para alla, gente promocionando sus mejores productos, las campanas de una iglesia se escuchaban a lo lejos, era un pueblo peculiar.

De repente llegaba un barco, a aquel pueblito nunca había llegado nadie con ese aspecto, el barco tenia una insignia, aquella era una bandera de color Rojo con un esqueleto en el centro. Se pudo ver como una chica bajaba de aquel barco, era joven y hermosa, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura, llevaba una camisa color blanca, y unos pantalones morados, también portaba unas botas altas, y un sombrero con una pluma blanca un tanto extravagante.

-Y bien Sandler? –Decia la chica

-Aquí tiene Madame- Le entregaba una pistola. La chica miraba la pistola y la tomaba con una de sus manos, tenia una cara muy sínica y una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, sus ojos eran penetrantes, todo el mundo volteo a verla debido a que solto un tiro con aquella pistola.

-Asi me gusta que me pongan atención-Decia la chica haciendo un pequeño ademan de cortesía.

-Bien les quiero informar que desde ahora lo que entre y salga de esta isla yo lo autorizo, y me quedo con sus ganancias, este será mi cuartel esta alejado de las islas donde se encuentra Mirely y de las de Calypso asi que aquí estare segura, bien ustedes-Decia señalando a dos muchachos-Abastezcan a mi barco, Vamos! Vamos!, que están sordos? Muevanse!.

Aquellos chicos se miraron uno al otro, uno salió corriendo a traer provisiones y el otro se quedo mirándola cruzado de brazos y le dijo – Y si no queremos, que?.

Aquel muchacho era de aspecto noble, mas su ropa demostraba que era humilde, su rostro era de un Rey tenia el cabello rubio corto, algo que en aquella época no era costumbre, sus ojos eran de color verde como el océano, y su piel blanca como la arena del mar.

-Te atreves a retarme?-Lo miraba Darcy con desprecio.

-Pues claro quien te crees tu para llegar y decidir lo que quieras que se haga a tu santa voluntad? Pirata?

-Que quien soy yo?, que acaso aquí no llegan las noticias mas relevantes? Soy Darcy, pequeña cucharacha y si tu no haces caso vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

-Como que? Que me mates? Al contrario con eso me harias un favor…

-Dejame adivinar? Crees el cielo y en el infierno y en esas cosas…

-Algo asi…

-Hay miren que lindo un creyente…

-No te atrevas a burlarte de la Santa Inquisición, para ellos ustedes son unos herejes…

-Y te pregunto niño… que le vez de bueno a que esa gente queme y manipule a su santo antojo a la gente que no quiere seguirlos, a mi parecer esta mas mal imponer a creer a la gente en lo que no quiere, que lo que yo hago.

-Tomas por poco robar?

-Haber niño sere paciente contigo solo por que veo que eres una pobre alma perdida… dime cuantas veces haz salido de Port Island?

-Nunca le he dedicado mi vida a la Inquisición.

-Wow dedicado, buen indicio para ser un excelente pirata.

-Jamas sere un pirata entiendes?

-Ha no?-Decia Darcy con una sonrisa en la boca –Llevenselo! Al calabozo- Miraba fijamente al chico y tocaba su barbilla con delicadeza-Decias algo querido? Vez por fin saldrás de tu pobre encierro…

-No! Por favor! No se lleven a Robert!- Se escuchaba la voz de una chica que salía de entre la multitud asombrada

-ha! Amor? Jajaja el amor no es verdad niño te engañaron y te lo puedo demostrar…

De repente se escuchaba un disparo, el revolver de Darcy humeaba por la punta, la chica yacia en el piso con una herida de bala…

-NO! Que haz hecho!-Decia el muchacho

-Hay agradeceme, si crees en el cielo ella estará en una vida mucho mejor, o no?, Basta de juegos! Métanlo en el calabozo, ustedes acaben de subir municiones!... nos iremos de aquí al amanecer, pero no olviden ustedes-Decia señalando a los aldeanos-Voy a regresar por provisiones y si no hay… pues…-Miraba a la chica que había acribillado-A esto se atienen, ahora largo a sus deberes las cosas y el dinero no se hacen solos!..

Llevaban al chico al calabozo, en cuanto lo dejaron, solo se dejo caer al piso como si estuviera muerto, la sangre le hervía, su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos cristalinos, habían acabado de matar al amor de su vida, Cindy era todo lo que el tenia, pues de pequeño fue llevado al convento y allí creció, el no tenia ni padre ni madre, lo único que tenia era a su Cindy, y ahora ella estaba muerta, Robert yacia en el piso de aquella habitación fría y humeda, aquel dia iba a ser el comienzo de una larga historia para el… una que ni el se imagino nunca que viviría…

Mientras tanto en otra parte del océano el sol no era tan favorecedor…

-Nate! Por que de repente todo se puse en neblinas! –Decia Mark "Musa"

-Le recuerdo Capitan que eso es algo común-Decia Nate

-Comun? Pero en estas aguas no lo es, según el mapa estamos a la mitad de Hyrlen, Hyrlen es un lugar soleado popular por eso, no por estar nublado y con neblina…

-Es cierto, pero puede ser una tormenta, estamos en temporada que eso no se le haga raro…

De repente el barco comenzó a moverse muy bruscamente, lo cual era extraño, ya que había neblina , mas no era una tormenta.

-Mark? Que, que sucede?-Decia Fye "Flora"

-No, no lo se…

-Capitan ahora que hacemos?-Preguntaba un tripulante de aquel navio

-No, no se… Nate?

-Nate?, pero si usted se enfrento a Mirely… y salió con vida…

-Crees que esto es Mirely?

-Pues se manifiesta de diversas maneras…

En ese instante veían que se habría un tipo vortize en el agua era un remolino muy grande, las brújulas se habían vuelto locas, nada reaccionaba ante aquel suceso.

-Nate!, toma el timon rápido!, tratemos de salir de esto!...

Nate corria al timon, pero al ser mas fuerte la corriente de aquel remolino, uno como nunca había visto en su vida Nate correr… el Timon se rompia…

Nate solo sostenía con su mano el timon espantado, pues este ya estaba roto, miraba a Mark el cual tenia los mismos ojos de espanto, toda la tripulación corria de un lardo a otro gritando que era el fin y que todos iban a morir, de repente Musa recordó que ella tenia la espada de Cortes he intento manipular el barco con esta, pero fue imposible la espada con esto casi cae del barco, era el fin para Musa y toda su tripulación… El barco terminaba tragado por aquel vortice…

**Bien hasta aquí llego el capitulo, es lo único que se me ocurrió espero y les guste y si alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo puedo hacer salir a Riven de nuevo ya que como saben esta en otro navio háganmelo saber :D comentario y propuestas, o cosas que ustedes quieren que aparezcan son aceptadas… :D los quiero y espero y sea de su agrado el capitulo se que es mucho mas corto que los demás, pero es algo, después de casi un mes sin subir nada… ha! Y gracias por su comprencion por mis problemas, y tantas palabras de aliento… ¬¬"(dicho lo ultimo fue sarcasmo)**

**Cuidense y hasta el sig capitulo… que espero y sea ya mucho mas pronto… :D**


End file.
